


You Belong to Me Now - Pidge & Cold-Blooded Torture

by the_sinnamon_roll_writes



Series: Bad Things Happen [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Injury, I really liked how it turned out though I probably had way too much fun writing this, I would probably give it an R rating if it was a movie, Pidge Angst, Pidge | Katie Holt Whump, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Torture, this one is rough guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sinnamon_roll_writes/pseuds/the_sinnamon_roll_writes
Summary: Haggar and her druids infiltrate the Castle, and she decides to see how far a certain Green Paladin can be pushed. This was a requested work.





	You Belong to Me Now - Pidge & Cold-Blooded Torture

_How?_ How had Haggar and her druids infiltrated the Castle? It didn’t seem possible. None of the Castle’s defense systems had been alerted, it wasn’t registering any other ships in the area, they weren’t even in hostile territory- by all rights, Haggar couldn’t have gotten them there. And yet, she had. Somehow, Haggar had managed to enter the Castle and capture them all. They’d been taken as hostages onto a large Galra ship. 

 

They had all be stripped of their armor. The princess and Coran were locked away in holding cells as soon as they arrived. The humans, as Haggar had ordered, were all rounded up into one room that was absurdly bright for a Galra design. It was almost completely bare with only a table in the center.

Pidge did not like the looks of that at all.

“In the time you were with us, the Champion proved himself time and time again over some of the best fighters in the Galra empire. We’ve often wondered if others of his species are of… similar constitutions.” Haggar’s voice croaked harshly. None of the team said anything. They had all been forced to their knees in a line in front of the witch. Their hands had been bound behind their backs with some sort of glowing pink magic that wouldn't let them move more than a few centimeters apart.

Haggar was staring at them (at least her hood was) like she was waiting for someone to respond. When they stayed quiet, she walked over to Shiro and pinched his cheeks together. “Well, Champion? Would you say you are the standard among humans?”

He didn’t answer, and her eyes narrowed. But she released him, allowing her sharp nails to drag along his skin, and drawing out a grimace. Slowly, she started to walk in front of the Paladins, trailing her fingers along underneath each of their jaws. She seemed to enjoy the hiss that came from each boy she passed.

“You humans tend to place a higher value on the lives of those who are younger and smaller, do you not?” She continued down the line until she reached Pidge, where she stopped and turned to face her. “You are not of the same build as the others. Why is that?”

“I guess I forgot my vitamins one day,” Pidge said sarcastically. Her eye roll was cut short when she was suddenly jerked up to her feet by her collar. “Hey!”

“We know how much the Champion can endure,” Haggar said quietly, pulling Pidge in close, “now let’s see how long one like you can last.”

All Pidge could manage was an affronted squeak when she was suddenly hauled by her neck from her place in the lineup. Before she could struggle, she was suspended in midair, completely unable to move. An odd pinkish aura shimmered around her. The sound of her teammate’s protesting was distorted, as though she was hearing them through water. She couldn’t tell what was happening. The other Paladins seemed to be yelling, trying to stand up and reach for her. They were being held down though, by the other druids. Pidge really wanted to tell them that she was okay, that the only thing the pink was doing was keeping her from moving.

Then Haggar flicked her wrist. A surge of dark purple went through the pink. And every nerve in Pidge’s body was set on fire. Although she couldn’t move deliberately, Pidge’s muscles spasmed violently. She wanted to scream- to let it out some way, but she was stuck in that stupid pink glow that wouldn’t let her. She couldn’t hear her team yelling any more. She couldn’t hear anything. She couldn’t see anything, couldn’t smell or taste anything. The only thing she was aware of was that she was hurting more than she’d ever hurt before.

Then her knees were crashing into the floor, and she was certain to have a bruise there soon enough. But Pidge couldn’t be upset about that. As soon as Haggar had dissipated the horrendous pink substance, the pain was gone. Pidge would gladly take a bruised knee over what had just happened. Shivers still wracked through her as her senses started to return to her.

She became aware of her fellow Paladins shouting at her. Blinking away spots, Pidge looked over at them with a dazed frown. “G-guys?”

“Pidge! Are you okay?” Shiro looked more scared than she had ever seen him. He had been through this already, Pidge realized. Haggar had subjected Shiro to this ages ago.

Pidge felt angry all of the sudden, that someone as good as Shiro had been hurt like this. Without answering Shiro, she turned to lunge at Haggar, not even stopping to consider the ramifications. In her defense, her brain was still reeling and she was running mostly on impulse. She didn’t get very far. She didn’t even get within three feet when she was once again frozen where she stood. That really wasn’t fair. Thankfully this time, Pidge wasn’t kept frozen for too long. Just until Haggar had gotten close enough to grab her neck again, then her muscles were her own again.

The witch was stronger than she appeared. She hardly seemed to notice Pidge struggling against her iron grip. That grip remained until Pidge noticeably started to weaken, then she was slammed down harshly on her back onto the table. Pidge coughed once and tried to sit up. But she was quickly shoved back and pinned down by two druids who just appeared out of nowhere.

“Let me go,” Pidge snarled, struggling uselessly against them. She was silenced with a slap across her face, and she could practically see the hand-shaped welt rising on her cheek.

Haggar nodded sharply, and the druids holding her immediately shredded her sweatshirt and undershirt, leaving Pidge entirely exposed. Her first instinct was to wrap her arms around her chest to cover herself, but her arms were quickly shoved down again.

Embarrassment bubbled up in her chest, and she felt her cheeks burn. She glanced over at the other Paladins, but quickly looked away. She didn’t want them seeing her this way. The rational part of her brain told her it was silly. She’d seen them all shirtless on numerous occasions; it shouldn’t be any different for her. But it was. It didn’t help that the only one who turned away was Hunk. Pidge knew that Shiro, Keith, and Lance weren’t looking at her to be creepy- the expressions on their faces assured her of that. The reality was they were just too horror-struck to look away. That didn’t make it any better though.

Her feelings of shame were soon replaced with fear when she saw Haggar approach once again, summoning another ball of pure quintessence. Pidge’s mouth opened to say something- she wasn’t really sure what- but before she got anything out, all the air was pushed from her lungs when the witch drove the purple energy down into her belly. Right away, Pidge tried to grab at her stomach, but she still couldn’t move her arms. Her legs kicked up desperately, but Haggar and her druids kept clear of them. She craned her neck to look down, she just knew there had to be a hole in her stomach, but there was nothing there to explain the pulsing pain radiating from where she’d been struck.

“Impressive.” Haggar was standing by Pidge’s head now. She reached down and took Pidge’s chin in her hand, and slowly, almost gently angled her head up to look in her eyes. Pidge did her best to glare at her, but she wasn’t sure she managed to look very fearsome. “No tears. You’re stronger than I had anticipated. We must try harder.”

“Stop it! Leave her alone!” Keith was yelling, but Haggar paid no attention. Pidge finally made herself look back over at them again. It looked like Keith and Lance had struggled a bit too hard, as they were both sporting bloody head injuries. Shiro’s arm was glowing as he fought to free himself. But that arm was made by the druids, and Pidge seriously doubted that he would be able to break free of whatever they’d used to subdue him with. Hunk looked like he had fallen flat trying to inch towards her.

“Let her go! Take me instead!” Shiro’s words apparently got to Haggar, and she looked over at him with a twisted smile.

“I’ve already had you, Champion. Now I’m going to see what this one can handle. Perhaps I’ll give her a new limb as well. We’ve made great strides since you received yours.”

Everyone paled at that.

“Sh-Shiro,” Pidge whimpered, throwing away all pride, “Shiro- don’t let her-“ she broke off with a terrible scream when Haggar once again slashed her hand down, starting at the top of Pidge’s chest and dragging it slowly down to her navel. This time she did break the skin, leaving a deep red gash across Pidge’s pale torso.

Haggar looked down at her now-bloody hand thoughtfully. “You humans bleed such a lovely color. A deep red like this is rare in the Galra empire. Don’t worry, little one, you won't be given one of our limbs until we can confirm that you’re strong enough to survive the attachment process.”

With that, Haggar shoved her hand back down _into_ Pidge’s stomach and sent another wave of violent energy through her. She seemed to enjoy in the bloodcurdling shriek that elicited, and twisted her hand cruelly. Underneath her, Pidge was writhing, trying her hardest to get away from Haggar.

After an excruciatingly long moment, Haggar withdrew her hand, and traced a trail of blood down Pidge’s face. Pidge grimaced, and tried to turn away. When she looked down at her bare body again, she started hyperventilating when she saw shimmering purple lining her open wound. She was reminded of when Shiro had fought Haggar- but his injury had been much smaller. Her eyes squeezed shut and she tipped her head back with a low groan. Was it always this hard to breathe?

“Are you a beauty, among humans?” Haggar asked. “Among the Galra, you would be quite plain. You have no markings. Some of our own who were born like you have even mutilated themselves to appear more beautiful. Like this.”

Without giving Pidge a chance to steel herself, Haggar used one sharp nail to carve a deep scratch into Pidge’s cheek from her nose to her jaw. She then repeated it on the other side of her face, so she had mirroring cuts. Blood slid down her face and into her ears, distorting sound so she very nearly missed what Haggar said next.

“I wonder how fragile this one’s bones are.”

Before Pidge could process what she had said, the druid at her left shoulder moved down to seize her lower leg and jerked it in a direction that it most certainly wasn’t meant to be jerked. The bone broke like a twig with a terrible _snap._ Pidge had never broken a bone before. She’d sprained her ankle once, but that was nothing compared to this. A shin wasn’t supposed to bend like that, it was supposed to be straight, _oh god, that was so wrong-_

Pidge could hear the others shouting, begging for Haggar to _please stop, please let her go, please please please_ \- or was that her? It very well could’ve been. She was crying now. Maybe Haggar would stop- hadn’t she been looking for tears earlier?

“How weak. One of our legs would never break so easily,” Haggar hissed. “You should be grateful. You’ll be stronger for it.”

Did that mean- no, there was no way Haggar was cutting off her leg. That wasn’t even an option in Pidge’s brain. A glance at her team, however, told her that it was very much an option. They were all trying helplessly to get to her, to try and get her away from the witch, to get her off this stupid ship, but nothing was working. They were too tightly bound, and there were too many druids for anything they did the be effective.

Haggar was moving slowly now, almost as though she were bored. She dragged a sharp nail down Pidge’s injured leg, making her squirm. After a second, Haggar looked at one of the druids and said, “go retrieve prototype 5-2-9.”

Once he- she? They? Once whatever it was left, Haggar froze Pidge in pink again momentarily and glanced back at the other Paladins. They didn’t keep her attention for long before she turned back to Pidge, drawing a long, menacing-looking knife from somewhere in her robes. Why would she need that? Her nails were closer to claws- they could do anything a blade could do.

Whatever the reason, none of the Paladins liked it. Nothing good would come from that knife. When she released Pidge, the young girl found she still couldn’t move easily. All she could do was flinch and cry out when Haggar sliced deeply into her upper leg. Not deep enough to sever it entirely, but deep enough for a pool of blood to form underneath it. Then she sliced again. And again. And again. Agonizingly slowly, each time getting just a little deeper. Pidge was struggling to get away, but the remaining druid was much stronger than she was, and her strength was fading fast.

Haggar had just hit bone, and Pidge was screaming again, pleading for her to stop, when an alarm went off. The witch looked up, then back down at Pidge. She then jerked the knife out of her leg, drawing a weak cry from her. Haggar surveyed the small girl in front of her carefully, then looked at the rest of the Paladins. Clearly, she thought that the alarm going off had something to do with them. She turned her attention back to Pidge, and gripped the blade tightly in her hand. Haggar’s other hand started to glow once more, as she carefully channeled her energy into yet another awful display.

But this one was different. It seemed she was taking more time with it. No one had any idea why- the only one with a clear view of what she was doing was Pidge, and she wasn’t exactly in the right headspace to communicate with the others. After nearly a whole minute, Haggar pressed her hand down one last time on her left breast, directly over Pidge’s heart.

This shriek was just as heart-wrenching as the others. And the boys could only watch Pidge’s back arch, watch her hands desperately grab at anything just to squeeze, watch her body seize up involuntarily. Watch uselessly from the sidelines, like they’d done this entire time. After an impossibly long time, Haggar eventually pulled her hand away and leaned down to whisper something in Pidge’s ear that no one else could hear. She then straightened up and strode quickly out of the room, not even pausing to look at the others.

As soon as the door sealed shut behind her, the Paladin’s hands were suddenly freed. Odd. Maybe they thought that there was no chance of them escaping with Pidge the way she was. Or maybe whatever magic that kept them bound wouldn’t hold without the druids in the room.

Shiro, Lance, and Keith immediately rushed over to Pidge, while Hunk ran to the door to see if he could figure out a way out. Right away he found the first problem, which was that there was no freaking handle. How had Haggar opened it? Probably some stupid magic. There had to be a way out that didn’t involve needing to be completely infused with quintessence. Surely Haggar and her druids weren’t the only ones who used this room. Hunk started tugging at any crack he could squeeze his fingers into, unable to think of anything else. When that failed, he resorted to pounding on the door.

The others had crowded around Pidge, trying to help her up, hold her hand, provide any comfort they could. Pidge didn’t seem to realize that it was her friends who were touching her though, and she batted their hands away and writhed against them.

“Pidge, it’s okay. It’s just us,” Lance tried, managing to catch her wrist before she landed a punch to his chest. “We aren’t gonna hurt you.”

“Don’t touch me! _Don’t touch me!”_ Her voice was rough, like she was struggling just to get the words out. Which, looking at her, she probably was. The fact that she was even still awake seemed like a miracle.

Finally Keith had enough. He grabbed her face just hard enough to stop her thrashing and forced her to look at him. “Pidge! You need to calm down, it’s just us. Lance, Shiro, and Keith. You know us, we aren’t going to hurt you any more.”

It took a moment, but Pidge’s eyes focused on Keith, and understanding came to them. She looked down, remembering then that she had no shirt on. Her arms wrapped around her chest and she couldn’t fight back a shaky moan when she touched the still-glowing gash. Unfortunately, her thin arms didn’t do much to actually cover herself, and Pidge once again felt shame rise up. Another small whimper escaped her, even as she tried to hold herself together. Everything hurt, from her legs, to her head, to her pride.

She couldn’t stay sitting up for very long. The others helped her lay back down. They were trying their best to avert their eyes, but it was hard to look away from the devastating damage that Haggar had done to her. There was blood _everywhere_. All over her face, her legs, and her torso- Lance couldn’t look too closely without risking throwing up. Some of her organs- the ones that should be _inside_ of her body- looked like they were trying to poke out from her stomach, and Haggar had actually cut deep enough for them to see a flash of white ribs.

And over her heart, there was the same symbol that Haggar wore on the head of her robes.

Haggar had branded her.

Lance couldn’t look any longer.

He needed to busy himself with something, anything to distract himself from Pidge. _‘I should find something to cover her up with,’_ he thought. Her shirt was torn to shreds- there went one of her last tangible connections to Earth. There was nothing else that could be used though. No extra clothes, no blankets, no towels. It seemed the druids were intent not just on hurting Pidge, but in shaming her too.

Shiro took a deep breath and stepped away as well. He needed to help Hunk find a a way out. Only Keith stayed at her side. One of her hands had wrapped tightly around his- he hesitated a moment before gently stroking her hair out of her face. He had seen some awful shit in his time, but nothing even came close to this.

This was evil at its most basic form.

Keith swore that, given the opportunity, he would cut Haggar’s head clean off and present it to Pidge as a gift. Let her do what she wanted with it. Set it on a spike, throw it out in space, burn it, whatever she wanted-

_*crash*_

Keith jumped in between Pidge and the door that was just thrown off the wall. He’d be damned if he let Haggar touch her again. But it wasn’t Haggar.

“I found our armor-“ Allura came barreling in with Coran on her heels, and they dropped the armfuls of armor they’d been hauling around. “I think our best way out would be to put it back on, get to the back of this ship, closest to where the tractor beam is towing the Castle. Hunk, you blast a hole in a wall, and we get over to the Castle from there. It should be powerful enough to break free of this ship, and we can wormhole away from here.” Allura was speaking quickly. She had no way of knowing how much time she had brought them, so time was of the essence. “Coran… I hate to ask this of you, but…we don’t have any protection for you to go outside of a ship.”

Coran nodded immediately. “Not to worry, Allura, I remember what to do. Are you sure you can have me back in the Castle within eight doboshes?”

“Yes. I swear I will.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Lance asked as he pulled on his suit.

“Well, I’ll have to exit the ship without a suit.”

“What?! Coran, you’ll die! You can only survive in space two minutes, maximum without the proper gear, you’ll never make it!” Hunk looked extremely alarmed at the prospect of losing Pidge _and_ Coran in the same day.

“Maybe you humans can only withstand… however long that is, but Alteans are far more adapted to space travel than you are. We can survive up to eight doboshes. Eight… extremely unpleasant doboshes. But that should be more than enough time for us to make it back to the Castle.”

It was just then that the Alteans noticed Pidge still laying half naked and bleeding on the table. Coran’s jaw dropped as he took it in, and Allura hurried over to the table. Her first instinct was to cup her cheek, but she stopped when she saw the claw marks she was sporting. “Who did this?”

“Haggar. We need to get her out of here,” Shiro said urgently. “Can you… put Pidge’s armor on for her?”

Allura was probably the most gentle of all of them- except maybe Hunk- and she was also the only other girl. And he couldn’t say for sure, but he had the feeling Pidge would be more comfortable if it was another girl who dressed her. She had suffered enough indignities today.

Of course, Allura nodded and went about helping the younger girl get covered. She murmured soft apologies every time Pidge whimpered or cried out- which happened with just about every movement. As soon as Allura placed Pidge’s helmet over her head and nodded, Shiro scooped her up, and nodded at Allura to tell her to lead the way. She had been the one galavanting around the ship after all.

Shiro held her tightly as they ran. She was trembling, and occasionally her whole body would convulse violently. She could only breathe in short, desperate gasps, she was drenched in cold sweat, her eyes were squeezed shut, absolutely nothing was right with her. Shiro tried to remind himself that he was running, and he had to focus on where he was going, but her couldn’t help looking down at her. She’d been _tortured_ , and he hadn’t done a damn thing to stop it. The guilt he felt was almost overwhelming. It was only the thought that she needed him to get her out of there that kept him moving.

“Shiro, do you need me to carry her?” Keith asked, as though he’d read his mind. As much as Shiro wanted to say no, he needed to know that she was still alive, Shiro knew that if he didn’t stop focusing on her, he was sure to trip or run into something, and that would be bad for everyone. So he nodded curtly, and passed Pidge off to Keith.

“I’ve got you, Pidge. You’re gonna be okay,” Keith said quietly as he started to run with her. Following Allura and Coran, it didn’t take them long to reach the back of the ship. For once, everything went as planned. Hunk blew a hole in the side of the Galra cruiser with one shot. Allura went first, dragging Coran with her. She didn’t bother waiting for the others- she needed to get Coran inside the Castle, and she trusted the others would be right behind her.

Keith went next, still clutching Pidge as he fired up his jetpack and shot off towards the Castle. Then Hunk, Lance, and then Shiro brought up the rear. Allura was just a few yards from the Castle already, and Pidge and Keith were past halfway when Shiro made it through.

While it only took _maybe_ six minutes to reach a part of the Castle that they could board, it felt like it took forever. Keith had switched to holding Pidge lengthwise against his body, hoping to streamline the path there. She had stopped talking- stopped making any noise at all, actually, and that had Keith worried. Instead, Pidge was staring wide-eyed out at the stars and planets, totally ignoring anything Keith said to her.

He tried his best not to think about how it had looked like her insides had been slipping outside of her. Tried not to think about how all the running and jostling might have affected that. Tried not to think about the fact that Pidge was quite literally dying in his arms.

He wasn’t doing great at not thinking about all that.

It wasn’t until his feet touched down and he stumbled forward (nearly dropping her in the process) that she cried out again. Keith immediately tightened his grip on her, feeling guilty for his rough landing. He looked around, hoping to see Allura or Coran close by to help him, but they had both disappeared.

 _‘Probably getting ready to wormhole us out of here,’_ his brain supplied. Thankfully the other Paladins soon landed behind him.

“What are you doing? Keith, you need to get her to the med bay!”

Keith didn’t realized Shiro had been talking to him until he heard his name. Med bay. Right. He was carrying someone who desperately needed medical attention. That spurred him into action, and he started to rush deeper into the Castle. He could hear the others right behind him. He was nearly there when he heard something else- Pidge’s voice.

“It hurts… make it stop… please…”

He glanced back at Shiro, Hunk, and Lance, and he could tell that they’d heard her too. Hunk was crying.

“Pidge, it’ll be okay. You’ll be able to rest in just a few minutes, alright? You just gotta be strong until Coran gets here, he’ll help get you all better.”

“I- I won’t get all better… Shiro- I’ll never be all better-”

None of them had the chance to say anything before they felt the Castle start to make its wormhole jump. Not long after that, Coran came sprinting towards them, seemingly from out of nowhere.

“Hurry up now. We need to take her armor off, the pod can’t work properly with it on,” Coran said urgently.

“She’s- uh- she’s not wearing anything underneath… at all.” Lance looked extremely uncomfortable as Coran started unlatching her armor.

“We can’t worry about that now. What matters is that we get her healing.” Coran was firm as he moved about quickly. “Besides, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before. I’ve been working these pods for a long time. Lance, if you want to be helpful, run over to that closet there and get me a suit.”

Lance seemed grateful to have something to do. He did as he was told without complaint, but stepped away before Coran could ask him to help dress her. Luckily Allura appeared just seconds later, and jumped right in to help with that.

And not a minute too soon.

Pidge’s world was going dark, and she was more than happy to give in.

•••

As was their ritual, the team was waiting outside the pod for Pidge to come out. Coran had assured the others that she would be ready any minute, but they were all getting impatient. Even Allura seemed antsy.

Finally, the pod slid open with a hiss, and Pidge stumbled out. Shiro was the first one to step forward to offer her a hand. He reached out and caught her forearm to keep her from falling.

However, as soon as his hand touched her, she recoiled with an alarmed cry, bumping back into the healing pod.

_“Get away from me!”_

No one thought- it was purely instinct that drove everyone but Keith to rush forward toward her. To figure out what was wrong, to calm her down. But Pidge wasn’t calmed by touch on her best days- Keith understood that. He was the same way. And he could only imagine if he’d been pinned down and repeatedly mutilated, he would have some serious issues with being touched as well. Although he couldn’t stop them all, he managed to grab Lance and Allura by their collars and pull them back. “Guys- don’t. Give her some space,” he instructed.

Sure enough, Pidge seemed to relax a little when everyone stepped back, although there was still panic written all over her face. As she finally started to register where she was, she closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. One trembling hand went to rest over her heart, where she knew she had a scar that would forever remind her that Haggar had laid a claim on her body.

“Sorry. I’m okay. I’m okay. I… just need space,” she said quietly.

No one said anything when her chin started to tremble.

No one said anything when she sank to the floor and hid her face in her knees.

No one said anything when her arms curled up to cover her head and her shoulders started to shake.

Her body may have been left with only scars.

_‘You belong to me now, Green Paladin. This mark will serve as a reminder that you will always be mine.’_

But her mind would have a great deal of healing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> My latest for my Bad Things Happen card! Shoot me a request @ http://the-sinnamon-roll-writes.tumblr.com/ ! I might end up doing a sequel/recovery fic to this one. We'll see.


End file.
